Ochako's Greatest Day
by GoodAsianBoy
Summary: Ochako is finally able to take her parents to Hawaii. Although Izuku is her boyfriend, he insists on staying home since this was her gift to her father. After much persuasion, Izuku decides to go with them. As he sits on a beach, waiting for Ochako, Izuku stumbles upon Shouto. Coincidentally, Shouto is waiting on his wife, Momo, to finish an errand.
1. Pure Coincidence?

At this point, everyone knows who Deku is as he, Shouto, and Bakugo are competing for the number one spot in the hero rankings. With every passing week, the spot constantly changes due to one committing more heroic acts than the other two. However, this fame has left some intimacies of their lives out in the open. Everyone knows that Shouto and Creati recently married, and that Deku and Uravity are dating. The internet forums claim these two to be the best power couples in Japan. However, unbeknownst to the public is their short absence from crime fighting. Because of her status as a top ten hero, Ochako is finally able to take her family to Hawaii. Due to his politeness, Izuku insisted on staying home as this trip was Ochako's dream gift to her father. After being won over by her parents charm, Izuku finds himself sitting on the beach in Honolulu as he waits for Ochako to finish taking her parents somewhere. Coincidentally, Shouto was there waiting for his wife to finish with an errand. Their busy schedules leave them little time to see each other. As they watch the clear, blue waves crash to the white sandy floor, they catch up from the last time the spoke to each other. After talking for what seemed to be an hour, Shouto closes his eyes and gives Izuku a small smirk.

"It's funny. We've been rivals since we were freshmen, and even now when we're pros. I thought that going here to spend my honeymoon would let me take a break from all that, but the universe has a way to telling me otherwise. Call it a coincidence maybe."

"It's no coincidence, dear." A gentle, but firm voice calls out to Shouto. Surprised, he turns around to find his wife sporting a white bikini with a small black box in her hand. Despite being a couple for several years, Shouto's heart couldn't help skip a beat when he saw how sexy his wife looks.

"Sorry to have to trouble you so much, Momo." Izuku humbly bows to her in gratitude.

"Oh, it's nothing. Frankly I would've created it myself, but you insisted on buying it with your money." Momo gently hands over the small black box.

"You usually abide by a strict moral code over creating purchasable items." Shouto looks at her suspiciously. "What's going on here?"

Momo looks at Izuku before turning to confront her husband about the issue. Feeling embarrassed that she completely forgot to inform him about their plan, she smiles at him before explaining the situation.

"I'm really sorry, dear, but I forgot to inform you about our little plan."

"Little plan for what?" Shouto looks at Izuku, whose freckled face is blushing from anxiety.

"To propose to Ochako." Shouto's right side freezes over in shock.

"You see, when I told Ochako that I was going to Hawaii with her, I sort of thought this would be the perfect time to ask her to marry me." Izuku swallows spit and catches his breath. "This is a special day for her, she's finally able to make her promise to provide for her parents. To her this is probably the greatest day of her life so far..." Shouto's shields his eyes as Izuku opens the small box to reveal a shiny, golden ring with a large, white diamond crowned on the apex. "I just thought that doing this would make this day even greater."

"Normally I abhor using my quirk to create expensive items, but this was a very special exception." Momo says as she pulls out a duster from her hand. With Izuku holding the bottom, she carefully dusts off the sand that gathered on the box's surface. "Since we planned out our honeymoon in Honolulu as well, Izuku told me about his cute plan to propose to Ochako."

"I see." Shouto nods his head. "I find your plan to be very romantic."

"Very, very romantic…" Suddenly, flames started erupting from Shouto's left side. He tried to keep his feelings in check, but he could help but feel passionate over his friend's proposal.

"Shouto!" Momo runs to her husband pulling a fire extinguisher from her belly.

"I'm sorry, dear, but Izuku's plan is too adorable. I can't keep my composure."

"But did you have to do that here out in the open? We're trying to spend our honeymoon incognito." Momo sprays her husband with the extinguisher, a gesture that Izuku finds very unnecessary, but very funny.

As Izuku smiles at their shenanigans, a familiar voice calls out to him from a distance.

"Deku-kun!"

Shouto and Momo look up to see Ochako running towards them.

"Oh! Momo and Shouto are here too? What a coincidence!"

"Deku-kun?" The couple look at Izuku, wondering why she chooses not to call him by his actual name.

"What can I say, she loves to call me that." Izuku shrugs. The two nod in-sync.

"Are you nervous?" Momo asks Izuku.

"I always am when it comes to these type of things." Izuku clenches his fist trying to hide the box from Ochako's sight. "But that hasn't stopped me from trying."

"The heroic banter is getting old, Izuku." Shouto tells him. "Just don't be too obvious." He smiles at him as he and Momo give him a thumbs up as a sign of faith.

Izuku bows his head, thankful for his friends' cooperation. "Thank you." He dashes towards Ochako with great speed. From a distance Shouto and Momo can hear the two talking.

"Deku-kun what did you do? Why did they give you a thumbs up?"

"Uraraka-san, I can explain."

* * *

Author's Notes

I hope you guys enjoyed this short story. I was looking through some IzuOcha and Todomomo art and I really felt the need to write something that wasn't Kimi No Na Wa related. This is my third story, and I see that marriage is the central theme for all of my stories. Maybe I need to do something about that. Although this is a short story, I would like to know from the readers if this is a story I should continue. Let me know! This was a fun story to write, and I really love these two pairings, so I'd gladly write more about them!


	2. Falling In Love with My Best Friend

"Do we really have to wear these disguises? I feel ridiculous."

"I have black hair so I don't stick out as much. You on the other hand have white hair and a red scar on your eye. You're like a mix of Jack Frost and Zuko, dear."

"I could take Jack Frost lightly, but am I really like Zuko?"

"Well let see, you hate your dad.''

"Not entirely anymore."

"You're a fire user."

"Fire and ice, Yaoyorozu."

"Yes, and you're a momma's boy."

"...Yes, yes I am."

"And you definitely have a scar on your face."

"The true question is if the scar is on the other side?"

"Of course it is."

Sitting by the pool under the moonlit night, Shouto and Momo are enjoying their final day in Hawaii before flying back to Japan to reassume their duties as heroes. As he paddles his legs in the water, he strokes his wife's jet-black hair while she uses his lap a pillow to rest her head. While other tourists' itineraries involve cramming as many things to do in order to maximize their short stay, Momo and Shouto are not much of adventurers themselves. For the majority of the trip, they spent their time either walking around town or the beach, or spend time idling by the pool. They didn't care to have that much excitement in their lives, their careers give them enough of that. What they truly wanted from this break is to have some peace and quite as they share their time with one another. Their time in the pool seems to have dragged on; they sat by the pool when the sun was still high in the sky. However, sharing long conversations is very therapeutic for these two. The current topic: Shouto's disguise. While they are on their honeymoon, Momo insisted on wearing disguises to deter any attention from them. Their not that well-known throughout the world, but they do have a small following in America. Among the things that their American fans like to talk about is how Shouto looks eerily similar to the fictional character Zuko. Shouto thinks it's ridiculous, but Momo thinks it's flattering considering she had a small crush on the character when she was younger.

"I just never expected to have the Fire Lord as my husband." Momo winks at Shouto momentarily before going through her smartphone.

"I think you mean Father Lord." Both share a laugh. Suddenly, Momo plays a video from her phone that immediately catches Shouto's attention. While the audio quality is muddled due to the waves crashing, you could hear the words being uttered out.

"...Will you marry me?"

"You know you could've made a microphone while shooting him proposing." Shouto points out to his wife.

"I know, but I was so happy for them that I was so into the moment. Is the sound really that bad?"

"Not at all, dear."

Shouto bend down to kiss Momo on the forehead, assuring her that she did nothing wrong.

"I'm really happy for them."

"Me too."

The two watch on as Momo replays the video from the the very beginning.

* * *

"Uraraka-san I can explain."

Those were the last words Izuku distinctly remember before leaving his friends to meet with his girlfriend. He can feel it. His heart beating faster and faster, as the he moves ever so slowly towards her. Being a hero, Izuku is always putting himself in situations that leave his heart racing, but this was a different feeling. He wasn't in any danger. Or was he?

 _"How would she react?"_

 _"What if she says no?"_

 _"I'm so nervous someone help me."_

These were the thoughts that went through his head. However, he knew that no one could help him in this situation. He said some cheesy heroic dialogue to Shouto and Momo before leaving, but they were more to calm his nerves than some dumb display of confidence. With the last step, he is face-to-face with Ochako. Her brown hair and cute, rosy cheeks were clear as day in his eyes. The waves crash right in front of them, like a signal from nature saying for Izuku to make his move and get it over with.

"Uraraka-san are you finished with the errand that you needed to finish?"

"Ahh there you go again." Ochako points her finger at Izuku. "You're addressing me formally again and your sentences are redundant. What's wrong?"

"N-n-n-nothing, I'm just nervous is all."

"Nervous about what? You can tell me." Ochako holds Izuku's hands. With a deep breath, he's able to calm himself down before speaking. But before he can even get a word in, Ochako tightens her grip on his hands.

"Deku-kun, no, Izuku, can I say something before you continue?" Izuku nods.

"How long have we been together."

"Let's see you're twenty-three and and I'm twenty-four, so about six years as an official couple, but seven if you're considering we started dating during our third year in high school, but if you're considering the total length of time we knew each other it would be about nine years, since you and I first met at the entrance exam, which was the time that I almost tripped coming in, but you came and saved me with your quirk, but then I saved you with One for All when that zero point robot was about to attack you, but then you saved me again from falling to my death when you slapped me on the face, which would've been very bad since that was the day I received my power from All Might…" Ochako stops him from answering any further.

"So in short a very long time, right?"

"Yes."

"Izuku, our jobs as heroes isn't easy, and everyday we put our lives on the line to protect others."

"That's what we swore to ourselves when we became pros."

"And every passing year, our jobs are not gonna get any easier."

"They're not."

"So what I'm trying to say it that before it does I have to do this. I've made my promise to Mom and Dad to take them here, and honestly this is the best day of my life. Forgive me for being selfish, but I would like to make it even sweeter for me."

Izuku stood silent, as if Ochako read his mind completely.

 _"What is she planning on doing?"_

As she holds her boyfriend's hand gently she lowers herself and kneels on one leg.

"Izuku, I've never thought I'd be so lucky. You've taught me so much about myself, and helped grow up so much. Not just as hero, but a person. But most of all, I've never thought I'd be so lucky…" Ochako brushes her hair to her sides, the tears almost falling down on her face.

"As to fall in love with my best friend."

"Ochako, what are you saying?" Izuku wanted to deny it, but he knew what her next would be.

Ochako takes out a white box and pops the top open. In it contains a silver ring with a bright emerald crowned on the top. Izuku couldn't believe his eyes. The gem glimmers under the suns rays, the color akin to his green hair. Izuku bought a white diamond ring to symbolize how Ochako is the white light that guides him to his goals as a hero. He couldn't believe how her choice of jewelry reflects her honest personality.

"Deku-kun, will you marry me?"

Shouto and Momo watch from afar, shocked at the sudden turn of events. Ochako nervously stares as Izuku waiting for a response. However, the green-hair hero still remains frozen after her speech. She notices a black box fall from Izuku's pocket and into the sand. Not minding Izuku, she picks up the black box to uncover the diamond ring inside. She suddenly screams, fully aware of the mistake she's done.

"I'm sorry Deku-kun! I didn't know you were gonna do this to me, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry!? Those should be my words!"

"It's just that I wanted to make this day worth your while too! I felt bad for dragging you along with my parents so I asked Kacchan and Iida-kun to mail me this engagement ring I bought!"

"No-no-no I never felt bad about coming here! I just thought I could make this the greatest day of your life by giving you this engagement ring that I bought! I had those two bring it to me too!" Izuku points back at Shouto and Momo who are looking back at him, wondering how on earth did this happen. "Ochako, I'm sorry! Please stop touching your face and come down! You're gonna attract attention!"

Relaxed, Ochako releases her quirk as Izuku jumps and catches her. Safely on the ground, Izuku continues to hold Ochako in his arms.

"Deku-kun, you can put me down now."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Of course I'll marry you, Ochako. I'm sorry. I should've expected you to propose to me."

"Nonsense, I think we're just both being silly." Izuku lets Ochako down, who then picks up the two boxes covered in sand. She hands Izuku his box and the two exchange rings. Ochako looks up at Izuku, their difference in height is more apparent now that they're older. Using her quirk, she floats up just enough to meet him at the eyes. She gently places her padded hand on his freckled cheek, and presses her lips against his. To prevent her from floating any higher, Izuku wraps his arms around her waist. With a simple kiss, the two open a new chapter in their lives. After years of awkward interactions and denials about their feelings for each other here they are. Happy and open with each other about how they really felt about one another.

* * *

With the video over, Momo swipes to the right to reveal a picture she took. From the screen you could see the couple sharing a kiss with Ochako's feet off the ground and Izuku clinging to her tightly.

"Do you think their wedding will be as great as ours, Momo?"

Momo reaches up to kiss her husband. "I highly doubt it my turtleduck, but it'll still be nice."

* * *

Author's Notes

Since it was demanded I figured I would finish this story properly by actually showing how the proposal went down. I originally thought of just writing a simple proposal, but Ochako going out her way to get one too seemed too good of an opportunity to pass. The whole Shouto is Zuko bit was inspired by this tumblr post that compared him to Jack Frost and Zuko. I wanted to showcase the two on their honeymoon, but not enough to deter the focus of the story, which is Izuku proposing to Ochako. I also wanted to mention Iida and Bagukou as well, since I think at this point all these guys are close friends. I lowkey ship Kacchako too, so I made it like these two are a brotp like Izuku and Shouto. Speaking of Friends, I pretty much copied Ochako's speech from Monica's proposal to Chandler. It kinda makes sense cuz Izuku and Ochako are best friends. Anyways this concludes this story for good. Let me know how you guys think of the ending!


End file.
